Resident Evil : Obstruction
by darkmatter-8
Summary: This story starts after the confrontation between BSAA members Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar against Albert Wesker. All may seem to be over with Wesker gone but, the birth of a new God is at hand...
1. Rebirth

_*Note from Author*_ Hello everyone, this is my first posting on this site, I been in want to post my other writings that I have done on deviantart but, I wanted to clean them up before posting them here; other than that, with this story - it was a motivation from playing Mercs Reunion as Excella Gionne. I have to say that she is one badass chick (aside from Barry's "I have this!!") so this story is based off of her - other characters will be included in this .5 series of RE 5. I hope you enjoy the read..

* * *

**[START OF CHAPTER 1]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Rebirth

Throughout the hardships during their journey in Africa, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar grew stronger in their partnership for one another which enabled them to successfully defeat the virus augmented Albert Wesker. Delivering the final blow with RPG-7's within the chasm of a volcano ensured them the thought the worst was over but, little did they know, back on the tanker where they defeated Uroboros Aheri; lays a seed that has yet to hatch. As the outer shell of the Uroboros Aheri was hardened due to the satellite weapon, it began to crack down below, as it did, a semi-black mucus busted out of it pouring onto the ship deck; along with it was a pale human like figure within its confines. Being female in nature, she tried to push her way out reaching to breach the surface; once she did, gasps of air returned to her lungs as if the female was drowning.

"Huuuuaaaaah… Huuuaaaah… Huuaaaah!"

After the few gulps, her breathing was returning to its own rhythm. The female started wiping off the thick mucus off of her eyes and the rest of her face, and then she opened her eyes slowly. Struggling with blurred vision, the female rubbed her eyes a few times until the image became clear to her. Looking around confused in her surrounding, this female was no other than Excella Gionne of Tricell, who earlier died from the Uroboros rejecting her as a suitable host in Weskers betrayal; but now she is finding it perplexing to even being alive, remembering detail from detail of before.

_*patting herself*_ "Am I really… alive…" Excella said "Th… this is impossible…" observing her glaze coated body as it reflected the light shining upon it

"How did I come back…? I thought Uroboros rejected me but…" still observing herself "I am standing right here… did it mutate?" Excella questioned

Taking the moment to think, she remembers how painful it was to have the Uroboros – Virus (U – Virus) tearing her body apart; a pain that cannot be compared to any other for it was the one that took her life, but within her subconscious thought, Excella believed that she fought Chris and Sheva as the mutation; within her deep meditation, the one name slipped out of her lips.

"Albert… why… why did you betray me, I did everything for you… everything you asked…" Excella harped

She fell on her knees in deep emotion which urged her to pound the deck, and as she was releasing her frustrations, Excella felt a dent being created by her own hand. Noticing this right away, Excella couldn't help but to take another glance at herself, seeing that she looked as normal as she was before but, she feels different within the inside; as if something is fueling her with an ability that is unknown to her at the moment.

*looking at her hands* "What is this feeling…?" Excella said "Is this the power of Uroboros…?" she questioned

Excella firmly gripped her hands as she felt a surge, a rush of new life running through her body; it filled her with a joy like no other that made her smirk in realization.

"It looks like I am worthy after all…" she said in a witty tone "but now… it's going to be all over for you… Albert…" she whispered

Excella got up slowly from the ground, she felt the wind in her nakedness, only reminding her that she was still on the ship; noting to her that Wesker was probably long gone spreading the U – Virus and thinking that Chris and Sheva might have died by his hand. Not leaving anything to her wonderings, Excella started to trek to the bridge of the ship to find the location of the stealth bomber that was harbored on the Tricell tanker.

As Excella was walking the path, she seen the destruction caused by her Aheri form, getting glimpses of actually trying to reach and kill Chris, Sheva, and more importantly Albert Wesker. Approaching the locker area of the tanker, she decided that it would be wise to wash herself of the gooey black afterbirth she emerged from. Once inside the locker, Excella stepped into the shower, as she turned the nob; the cold water started to run through her hair down to her body. The semi-black goo began to melt off easily as it began to reveal her pale Mediterranean skin. Excella gave a relaxing sigh in satisfaction of the cold shower, getting a bit of a high by feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

"Mmmm, I never thought a cold shower felt this _good_…" she said guiding her hands through her hair a few more times

Once Excella finished her shower, she stepped out of the shower to find a towel to dry herself of the remaining beads of water. As she was making her pass towards the mirrors, Excella took a good look at her body, she started flaunting it in a model like delicacy as well as giving her chest a jiggle; but she noticed something different. Walking closer to the mirror, the one thing became more apparent, her eyes glowed an ominous orange and yellow like glow. Observing, Excella seen that her eyes wasn't her usual grayish green color but, an orange color that gradients into yellow the closer it got to her cat-like pupil. In a bit of a shock over the make-over, she couldn't help but to be allured by it.

"Looks like I have to wear shades like Albert do…" Excella giving a sultry chuckle "Enough…, I have to get going if I want to catch up to Albert…"

Not wasting any more time, Excella grab a towel to wrap around her neck to capture the water draining from her long hair. Continuing her trek through the ship, she walked among many dead manji, as she made her pass through the corridor, Excella got to the bridge. The sun was beaming its morning horizon light through the windows giving her a nice glow. First thing Excella did was to check the control panel to locate the stealth bomber. With her keen insight and intellect, it took little to no effort to pin point its location.

"Well that's _odd_…" she whispered; Excella double checks to see if the readings are correct "The bomber seems to be where a volcano is…"

Thinking of the one and only possibility of what could have happened, which was that Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar put a stop to the spread of the Uroboros – Virus. Knowing that Wesker was a man of his aspirations, Excella couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh my god Albert… you let a couple of vigilantes ruin _OUR_ ultimate goal…?" still laughing "It looks like Uroboros chosen its _TRUE_ successor… and I will make _MY_ goal a reality…"

Seeing that there was nothing else to look into, Excella checked the engine schematics of the ship to see if it could return to the main land. The stats showed her that it would take an approximate of 2 hours to get back to Africa in its initial speed thanks to the damage done to the ship. Excella gave a light sigh knowing that she has to wait but, while she was at it, she walked towards a locker that harbored her nanopolymer suit which was to be worn by her soon as the spread of Uroboros was to commence. It was like Jill's suit but the color was in reverse being tinted by a purple on the black sheen and a few custom edits done by Excella herself. She slipped in nicely into her "queen" outfit as it hugged her body in such a way, zipping the front of her suit up, Excella then reached for her dark purple trench coat also made by nanopolymer fibers.

"A perfect fit for a perfect queen…" Excella expressed while fitting the coat "Now, to just wait and…"

Interrupted by the sound of helicopters coming towards the tanker, Excella walked towards the windows to see where they are coming from. Once she pinpointed them, Excella gave a gratifying look that her luck, as good as it is now is turning for the better.

"Well… well… well, it looks like I don't have to wait anymore…" she said

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 1]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Rebirth

"As the flower blooms and dies, a new life emerges in its place…"


	2. Accomplished

**[START OF CHAPTER 2]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Accomplished

* * *

The helicopters where making their approach to the Tricell tanker, they made their rounds before landing on the deck of the ship where Excella had a clear view of them, the men onboard had gasped at the sight of the hardened Aheri on the ship. Once landed, the troops started to run out in their sequenced fashion. These troops where no other than the BSAAs and US Navy SEALs cleanup crew, and their duty was to destroy evidence in a speedy manner to prevent salvage for other terrorist. They came equipped with C4 explosives to plant at the ships key structural points; as the soldiers ran along the deck, Excella just seen them as little ants waiting to be crushed. While on the deck, the field commanders where waving the troops along.

"Alright men, we don't have enough time as it is… let's hurry and set these charges and call it a day!" said Navy SEAL Stokes

"Yes sir!" said the group as they ran along

The BSAA member walked toward the Navy SEAL as he looked in awe of what happened.

"I can't believe that Chris and Sheva actually stopped that thing…" said BSAA member Stark

"Yeah… according to the data we got on this tanker, there happened to be a 'Shango' laser device, probably for Tricell's field testing…" said Stokes

"Well it looks like it passed with flying colors… no doubt they got their hands on it…" said Stark

_*putting hand on chin*_ "Anyway, we are suppose to retrieve the 'Shango' and return it to headquarters…" said Stokes

The men continued to talk as they were looking for the Shango, Excella decided this would be a perfect time to introduce herself to the fine men in uniform. She took a few steps back toward the control panel and started to dash forward; Excella jumped forward breaking through the glass. Heading downward toward the marshals, their heads was forced to look upon in order to see what was approaching them. Flying through the air, Excella made her landing which made a very loud thump on the deck, the two men observed and immediately pointed their M4's at her while she was still crouched on the ground. Excella then slowly rose from the ground, the men kept their arms pointed not flinching even for a second; as she stood erect, Excella held her arms out with a slightly bowed head and eyes closed half way with a smirk on her face.

"Freeze!!" said Stokes

"State your name!!" said Stark

_*giggling*_ "Mmm, if I tell you… would you take me out on a date?" Excella said

"This is not funny ma'am!!" said Stokes

"Why not…? I find it amusing that you men are so serious." She said

"STATE YOUR NAME!!" said Stark "This is the last time!!"

"My god, you almost sound like Chris, repeating the same thing over and over…" Excella sighed "My name… is of no importance, for you will be dead in a few seconds…" she looked up opening her eyes wide

The two soldiers were shocked to see her eyes but, acknowledge her as a threat. They started shooting her from mid-range, Excella felt the bullets enclosing on her; so by instinct, she was dodging the bullets in an elegant fashion which looked like she was dancing. The soldiers dispensed their payload until they couldn't shoot anymore; they started to reach for another clip.

"RELOAD!!" Stokes said

The two acknowledge each other as they dumped the empty clip from their rifles, Excella took the opportunity for the approach; as the clips hit the deck, she dashed toward Stark; grabbing him by the neck. Stark dropped his gun when he was grabbed, immediately both of his hands wrapped around her wrist to alleviate the choke.

"Little boys shouldn't play with guns…" Excella started to lift Stark

"Mmm, for some reason, you look… no… _feel_ very tantalizing…" she said bringing Stark closer to her smelling him "Oh yes… you permeate with such adrenaline, such _energy_… is that fear?"

"Ack.. oooack" sounded Stark

"Put him down!!" yelled Stokes

"And what makes you think I am going to do that?!" Excella leered at the SEAL

Suddenly she turned her head slightly as she sensed the other troops coming toward their direction as they finished their round of setting the C4, the group was shocked and pointed their guns; Stokes yelled at them.

"Hold your fire!! Hold your fire!! Hostage!!" he said

"Hmm, looks like your little friends arrived…" Excella carped "Such wonderful specimens…"

Excella then looked back at Stark, still struggling in her hand, she licked her lips as she raised her other hand in preparation of something the other soldiers were worried of. Once her hand was in place, a tentacle grew out of the palm of her hand, wiggling as it flicked its fluids around.

"Put him down!!" said Stokes

"P-lea…se… *cough* do…n't" Stark said

"Don't worry… you will soon be a part of me…" Excella jutted the tentacle into Starks mouth

"Guack!!" sounded Stark

"NOOOOOOOO!!" sounded the group watching the horror

As Excella entered her being into the BSAA member, by instinct, she started to drain the bodily fluids and bio electricity from Starks mouth; during the process, some sparks of electricity were visible to the naked eye as it rolled around the tentacle as well as making connections to her finger tips as it came from his head.

"Ooooh… so _gooooood_!" Excella intoxicated

"Arraaaggh!!" muffled Stark as his life was being drained

The process continued until Stark was nothing more than a shriveled up body, hanging lifeless in Excella's hand. She retracted the tentacle back into her hand and tossed the dead Stark overboard, then she looked back at the other troops with a wicked eye.

"STAAAARK!!" screamed one BSAA member as they started firing in fear and anger

Instantly, Excella rushed to the fearing BSAA member dodging his scattering bullets, once near him; she stabbed her hand into his body and rapidly drained his bio-electricity. The other soldiers started to run off of their own instinct and started to fire but, she used the body as a shield; then she tossed it in their direction as a distraction. She held her hands out and stabbed all the soldiers with tentacle like strings from her finger tips into their necks, immediately draining their bio-electricity; all of them fell to the ground.

"Such… _power_…" Excella said as she started to marvel at her hand

Stokes and the two helicopter pilots who looked in shock and fear knew they were next, one of the pilots screamed at Stokes to run to the chopper.

"Stokes!! Come on!!! Hurry!" screamed the SEAL pilot

Stokes started to retreat back to the chopper, as he did, Excella turned back towards them and shadow walked to the chopper; as Stokes stepped inside the chopper, she was already behind him grabbing his back as she tossed him out. The SEAL pilot took a pistol to Excella as he stepped out of his chair which resulted in being stabbed in the heart. She turned back to Stokes, as he was crawling backwards on the ground begging for his life.

"Please… oh god… please!!" Stokes cried

Excella fell toward Stokes on the ground, now lying upon his body; she caressed his face as he trembled, looking up and down at Stokes with murderous yet seductive eyes.

"Mmm, today is your lucky day… you won't die like the others have but…" Excella closed in for the kiss

Stokes intercepted a kiss that he never wanted, with eyes widened, he felt a stingy sensation in his mouth as Excella's tongue attached itself within. He felt his life slipping away and his struggle slowed, she continued to kiss him passionately as she was killing him. During this moment, the BSAA pilot had his chopper ready to dust off from the deck of all the carnage. Now the once living body of Stokes is now a shriveled up body of his formal self. Excella released the lip lock, looking down at him as she stood on her knees; then she discovered the detonator on his left for the bombs they brought. She graciously took it out of his hands since it was no use to him anymore. Once Excella got up from the ground, she looked up at the BSAA pilot who tried to pull a Brad Vickers in escaping; immediately Excella leaped for the left arm of the chopper. Knowing he wasn't scott free yet, he tried to shake her off while screaming in the process.

"Get off!!" the BSAA pilot said making a lot of turns

The pilot then felt a shift in weight with the chopper, thinking that he was successful in his efforts as he thought she fell off. Giving a sigh of relief, a tentacle jutted through his body, he looked down seeing it wiggle; as he turned to his right, he received a last look at the succubus before he died. With the chopper in mid-flight, Excella took over the controls moving the corpus to the other chair. As she looked down at the tanker, she had the detonator in her hand flicking the remote on.

"Ashes to ashes…" she whispered pressing the button

Seeing the tanker explode into oblivion hastened its sinking process to a few seconds, staring down at the destruction, Excella gave a smirk as she began to set out for her designated place.

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 2]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Accomplished

"As the flower blooms and dies, a new life emerges in its place…"


	3. Accomplished II

**[START OF CHAPTER 3]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Accomplished II

* * *

After the defeat of Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar along with Jill Valentine and Joshua Stone made it back to the BSAA African division base. As Josh was preparing to land the helicopter, the group had seen a crowd of soldiers cheering down below as they descended downward.

"Looks like we have quite the crowd…" Sheva said

"Yeah, you got that right…" Chris said as he looked down as well

"Don't let it get to your head Chris…" Jill remarked

"Hey… when have I ever let that happen?" Chris replied

"I don't know you are quite the celebrity Chris…" Sheva added

"Heh…" Chris scratched the back of his head

Jill, Sheva and Josh let out a light laugh

When Josh finally landed on the ground, the group already knew they were going to receive a hero's welcome. Chris and Sheva were the first to step out receiving handshakes and embraces from the fellow BSAA members as they were making their way to the base. Jill was the next to step out of the chopper, most hardly recognized her due to her blonde hair and the battle suit she was wearing but, the men were giving nods of recognition as well as ogling her suit. Jill felt a little embarrassed and folded her arms across her chest and hastened her step a bit. Josh was the last to step out and immediately received bear hugs from his fellow brethren cheering, Chris, Sheva and Jill looked back giving a smile at the member's excitement. Suddenly Jill was approached by a couple of suited men with white gloves.

"Jill Valentine…" said agent #1

"Yes…" Jill said with a weary look

"Come with us Ms. Valentine…" said agent #2

"What seems to be the problem?" said Jill

As they continued, Chris looked back and seen Jill speaking to the men, instantly he ran back to her to confront the two men; Sheva's attention immediately turned towards Chris direction.

"Hey what is going on here?" said Chris

"This matter doesn't concern you Mr. Redfield…" said agent #1

"Damn straight it does, you are harassing my partner…" Chris said stubbornly

"Chris they just…" Jill incompletely said

_*stands between Jill and the agents*_ "It's alright Jill, you been through enough already, you don't need this from them…" Chris huffed

"It's okay boys, let Ms. Valentine be…" said the supervisor walking towards them "Besides, there is a better person suited for this…"

"Who are you and why would you allow them to do that?" Chris said to the supervisor

"The name is Jacob and they were just following protocol Mr. Redfield…" he said folding his hands back "Like I said, there is a person better suited for this inside the base…"

"And who would this be?" Jill asked

"You will soon find out… anyway, after you two are done with things here, we have a plane prepped and ready to take you home." Jacob said "Comon you two…" he said to the agents as he started to walk away.

After that moment, Josh and Sheva ran up to Chris and Jill making sure things are good.

"Are you guys okay?" Sheva said looking up at Chris

"Yeah…" Chris said

"Who were those guys?" Josh asked

"CIA agents…" Jill said "They wanted to question me about the time I was missing."

_*grimacing*_ "What the hell is wrong with them… this is exactly the same thing that happened with the incident at the mansion…"

"I know… but it can't be helped Chris." Jill looked to the side

"Things like this make me question our countries methods…" Chris said

"I'm sorry guys…" Sheva said

_*looked back at Sheva*_ "It's not your fault, someone who experiences what we have would get questioned… some psychological mess one goes through. No doubt you and Josh will get the same treatment…" Chris explained

"Now why doesn't that surprise me…?" Sheva added

"Come; let us look pass the matter and get our job done…" Josh said which all nodded in confirmation

Once the pairs finally got into the BSAA headquarters, they were told by the recipient to go to the infirmary immediately for their check up. As the group made it into the infirmary, Chris and Jill seen an all too familiar face working on the floor; this medic is better known as formal S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team member, Rebecca Chambers. As Rebecca turned to see who came inside, she was surprised and happy to see Chris.

"Chris!!" Rebecca ran up to him giving a hug

_*intercepting*_ "Rebecca… what are you doing here?!" Chris held his hands out as he was hugged

_*letting go*_ "Oh… well when I heard that you went to Africa to take care of the bio-terrorism threat, I couldn't help but ask for a request to come here… so I can treat your wounds…"

"So you joined the BSAA?" Chris said

"Yeah, as a part of their Medical Cor., also being one who has associations and can work under 'certain' conditions. Above all of that, I wanted to make sure that you were okay so… you can have someone to speak to." Rebbecca said timidly

"Rebecca, you have a big heart… and I am glad to know there is a person such as yourself in the BSAA…" Chris landed his right hand on her left shoulder

"Thanks Chris… that means a lot." Rebecca looked up smiling while everyone else cracked a smirk and a nod "Anyway, who are your new friends…" she said

_*stepping forward*_ "My name is Sheva Alomar; it's nice to meet you Rebecca…" Sheva held her hand out for the handshake

_*stepping forward *_ "And I am Joshua Stone of Delta Team; it is good to see you." Josh held his hand out as well

"It's nice to meet you both." Rebecca said shaking their hands, and then she turned to the blonde haired Jill, widening her eyes in shock "Oh my god… Jill!! Is that really you?! " Rebecca leered as she held Jill's shoulders

"Yes… it is me Rebecca…" Jill smiled

Rebecca latched tightly onto Jill "Oh my god, Jill, I missed you! We all thought you was dead… me, Carlos, Barry, Leon, Cla..ire…" she starts to cry

"It's good to see you again Rebecca…" Jill returned the embrace

"When we heard the news *sniff* it was… hard to believe *sniff* a superwoman like you…" Rebecca starts to calm down a bit still holding tightly "Chris… was the one who took it the hardest…"

During the moment, Sheva held her hand to her mouth in Rebecca's emotion. Josh folded his arms with his head lowered taking in the moment and Chris rubbed his neck looking to his right as he was reminded by his hardship upon Jill's supposed death. Chris then felt a hand land on his shoulder, as he looked back; it was Sheva giving a comforting look to ensure him of the feelings he had for Jill. Then as Jill and Rebecca released the embrace, Jill held Rebecca by the shoulders.

"Even if I was, Rebecca, you have to stay strong… and continue moving forward to make this world a better place to live in… one step at a time." Jill said wiping Rebecca's tears "Okay?" giving a warm look

"Okay…" Rebecca said returning with a smile

As they finished, Rebecca noticed the battle suit Jill was wearing "Oh my, where did you get that from Jill?!" surprised

"It's a long story…" Jill lowered her head to the side a bit

"Don't worry about it…" Rebecca waves her hands "Anyway, you guys are in for a treat… I learned a lot of new things over the years and since you all are my friends, you will be getting the best of treatment!" Rebecca expressed giving them a peace sign with her fingers

"Just go over and sit on the beds so I can check your temperatures and blood pressure…" she said walking toward her supplies

"Thanks, Rebecca…" they all said in a eurhythmic order

"Don't mention it!" Rebecca giving a wink at them

Chris, Sheva, Jill, and Josh took their seats on the beds as they waited for Rebecca's doctoring. Rebecca was at the counter, slapping on a new pair of white latex gloves; after that she reached for four digital thermometers and tongue depressor sticks, sphygmomanometer (blood pressure gauge), a stethoscope around her neck, and a clipboard to record their diagnostics. As Rebecca held all of these items in her right arm making the approach to the awaiting group; she started by sticking the digital thermometers in everyone's mouth. Rebecca then went back to Chris to get his diagnostics first, setting the clipboard and other things on a nearby aluminum cart.

"Lift your sleeve please." Rebecca said happily

Once Chris did, she wrapped the band of the sphygmomanometer on Chris's bicep to take his blood pressure, as she was pumping it; Rebecca took the thermometer out of his mouth, dispensing the cap into the pale on the cart and wrote his temperature down.

"98.8…" Rebecca said to herself writing it down

Chris looked down and noticed that her hair was a bit longer than it was "So Rebecca, you decided to grow it out aye?" he said

"Yeah, it took a while… it feels good to have it again." She replied putting the stethoscope on

"The look suits you." Chris complimented

"Oh… thank you." Rebecca blushed as she held the stethoscope at the middle of his arm to hear the flow of blood as she released the pressure off the cuff "Systolic 125… Diastolic 83…" then she held two fingers on his wrist and looked at her watch for the minute to pass "Pulse is 78… it looks like you are in good shape." unwrapping the blood pressure gauge and writing down his stats "Now open your mouth and say 'AHHH'" readying the tongue depressor.

"AHHHHH…" Chris sounded as the stick was put into his mouth

Rebecca flashes a light to get a better view of his mouth "Things look good here too…" she tossed the depressor into the pale, then she held the stethoscope to his chest "Breathe in…"

*Chris breathed in* "Okay breathe out…" Rebecca said

*Chris breathed out* Rebecca repeated the process on two other places on his chest and did the same for his back. Once she finished, she gave Chris the go.

"Alright, all green sir…" she smiled "Oh here, take this…" handing him a sucker "for being such a good patient…"

"What flavor is it?" Chris grabbing the sucker "The color is not too familiar…"

"It is my own concoction, go ahead and try it out…" Rebecca gleamed

"If you say so… this is probably the only thing Sheva can't save me from…" Chris said, unwrapping the mystery pop – the group chuckled at his statement

"Hey!" Rebecca said hitting his shoulder

Chris amused by her assault finally put the sucker in his mouth "Wow…" he sucks on it more "this is pretty good, what is in this?" Chris said

"An assortment of vitamins, minerals, and herbs to help the body relax after a stressful day and helps boost energy levels…" Rebecca chimed

"I never knew vitamins tasted this good…" Chris sucking on it again

"I'm glad you like it!" Rebecca proudly said "Now to tend to my other patients…" she turned giving a gracious look to the rest

As Rebecca continued, she followed procedure with Sheva and Josh, complimenting on their health levels as well as making small talk about their backgrounds. She too gave them suckers and they were very curious on how it taste. Soon as the two bit into theirs, both Sheva and Josh where satisfied with the treat; Rebecca recorded their data as well giving praise to the three about their conditions.

"Overall from what I am looking at, you guys have very healthy bodies… my prescription to you; rest and relaxation." Rebecca brightly said

"Thank you Rebecca… you are quite remarkable in your methods…" Sheva said

"Yeah, you came a long way ever since I met ya…" Chris said

"Shucks guys, I am just doing my job…" Rebecca was on one foot while rolling the other side to side

"What about Jill?" Josh asked

"Oh, well she is looking a bit pale so that needs my 'special' attention… Also I need to figure out why her hair is blonde too as well as free her from the thermometer in her mouth…" Rebecca said turning to Jill "Thank you for waiting so patiently Jill…"

Jill nodded in response "No problem…"

"This process is gonna take a bit so I recommend you all to exit the room so you all won't be bored." Rebecca said

"Alright… I'll sign you out and wait for you outside Jill." Chris said

"Okay Chris." Jill said with thermometer taken out of her mouth

"See you when you get out." Sheva said

Josh was the last one out of the room giving a head nod to Jill, as the door closed behind them, Rebecca walked over to lock it so no unexpected visitor would bust in.

"Now, time to work my magic…" Rebecca said

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 3]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Accomplished II

"As the flower blooms and dies, a new life emerges in its place…"


	4. Reminisce

_**AN:** Chapter contains spoilers, but if you don't let words ruin the anticipation of experiencing it yourself, then by all means dive in... Thank you for reading this far into my series :D_

**[START OF CHAPTER 4]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Reminisce

* * *

As Rebecca walked back from the door over to Jill, as they seen each other eye to eye, it was no doubt that Rebecca had a lot of burning questions in mind to ask and Jill was prepared to answer them about what happened to her. In close proximity, Rebecca written down her temperature; then she reached for the depressor, asking Jill in the infamous doctor line.

"Say 'AHHH' please…" Rebecca asked

"AHHHH~" Jill sounded

Rebecca stuck the depressor on Jill's tongue, using the light in unison, checking the inside of her mouth; then she asks the first question.

"So… what happened to you…?" Rebecca softly said as she pulled the depressor out of Jill's mouth

"Where do you want me to start? Jill riddled

"Anywhere… to make sense of these thoughts…" Rebecca said preparing the sphygmomanometer "Do you mind?" seeing that Jill's battle suit is in the way to take a blood reading

"Oh… no, not at all." Jill said slipping out of the top half of her battle suit "As Chris and I found our objective, Ozwell E. Spencer; we had seen him dead on the ground. Alongside his corpse was our formal captain, Wesker, standing over him." as Jill finished, her bare toned upper body was exposed, making the scar on her chest prominent in view.

"Oh my God Jill, what happened to you?!" Rebecca gently reached out and touched Jill's scar "Did Wesker do this to you?"

"Yes…" Jill said

*agitated* "I remember when that son of a bitch shot me; he's still alive?!" Rebecca wrapping the band around Jill's arm

"During that time…" Jill answered

"…" Rebecca paused "I'm sorry, but please continue." she starts to pump the sphygmomanometer

"It's okay…" Jill continued "But yes, we seen Wesker and engaged him; he overpowered us with his viral enhanced body. I was sent flying towards a wall of books, at that moment I didn't know what was happening to Chris until I looked up. I seen that Wesker was going to kill him, with my last ounce of strength; I ran and grabbed Wesker heading towards the window, the both of us fell from the cliff."

Rebecca looked directly at her "Jill…" holding the pump idly

"It didn't matter if I died, as long as I took Wesker with me and know that Chris was safe; which he was the only voice I heard during our fall." Jill said

"Well it's obvious that you survived…" Rebecca added

"Yes, unfortunately Wesker survived as well. I was badly injured from the fall, I tried to get up but I was too weak. As I was losing consciousness, the last vision I seen was of Wesker standing over me; then I blacked out." Jill said

"What did he do… to you…?" Rebecca questioned while taking Jill's blood pressure

"Well…" Jill paused "When I woke up, I seen him along with this woman known as Excella Gionne and her co-worker Ricardo Irving…"

_**Flashback**_

_Jill within her own thought thinks back to the time when she was released from the pod. Awakened from her slumber, Jill's view was fixed on the three individuals before her. Not able to move upon her own free will, it looked as if she was waiting for an order._

"_So Albert… is this your new test subject for the Uroboros virus?" Excella said leaning into him_

_Wesker with his hands behind his back looked to his side, giving Excella a glare when she landed on him, then he turned back to Jill standing in the pod._

"_That is what I had initially had planned for her but, I have other plans for our Jill… to thank her for the completion of Uroboros…" Wesker said_

"_What plans?! It doesn't look like she can do anything… she is just a waste of time; and time is money ya kno'?!" Irving said_

"_Watch… and learn…" Wesker sneered "Step out… Jill…" he ordered_

_Once Wesker made the order, Jill immediately stepped out of the pod that she was in onto the circular steel grating platform; standing erect in front of the trio._

_*astonished* "Impressive, how did you do it Albert…?" Excella said_

"_With P30…" Wesker said_

_Excella looking confused "But, I thought the drug was unsuccessful for long-term use."_

"_Talk about your cheap 'super-solider' foor-mula…" Irving added_

"_You are correct; our tests proved that the body metabolizes the compound too rapidly. That is why…" Wesker walks over to Jill and unzips her battle suit mid-way "I built this…" he displays a device imbedded on her chest_

"_A device to inject the compound on every interval… thus is making it useful for long-term use." Wesker said_

"_Brilliant..." Excella snickered_

"_Irving…" Wesker held his hand out towards him_

_Irving immediately gave him a suitcase, Wesker held it towards Jill. As he opened it, the case contained a camo cloak and a mask that looked bird-like sitting on top._

"_It's time to work… Bird Lady…" Wesker grinned evilly_

_At that moment, the brainwashed Jill donned the articles given to her, putting the mask on last; completing her look as a solider of Wesker's twisted meaning of revenge._

_**Flashback End**_

"From there, I've taken orders from Wesker to spread Las Plagas across Kijuju… and test Uroboros on a civilian." Jill held her hand over her chest "This was where the device was implanted, so that I stayed obedient to Excella and Wesker…"

"Damn it…" Rebecca grimaced

Jill begins to quiver "Everything… I seen everything… with my own eyes but, I couldn't do anything about it…" a tear streamed down her face "And every time… I tried to resist… I was brought down to pain…" more tears begin to form

"Jill…" Rebecca looked upon her sorrow

"Rebecca… I was responsible… for the deaths here in Africa…" Jill cringes as more tears rolled down her cheek "Being a prisoner in your own body… Doing the very thing that contradicts your morals and values… as a protector… Watching the helpless suffer… by my own hand!!"

Rebecca instantly hugs Jill "Stop it! Don't say that Jill… it is not your fault…" her grip becomes tighter "Don't blame yourself; please… you were a victim and there was nothing that could be done then."

Rebecca then adjusts, her hands wrapped around the tear-fill face of Jill staring into her "But in the end… it was your friends that liberated you from that evil… wasn't it?" she said with a warm look

Jill nodded "Yes… Chris brought me back to my senses. Along with the aid of Sheva, they successfully removed the device controlling me…" looking up at Rebecca

"What happened after that?" Rebecca asked as she unwrapped the band from Jill's arm, already have written down her stats prior

"Well… after Chris and Sheva went after Wesker… I fainted due to the stress. But I was re-awakened by Josh. From there, we planned our means of escape for our time was short. Josh knew where a helicopter was and it was no easy task getting to it either…" Jill said

"Heh, I can imagine…" Rebecca added

"After I made my communication to Chris and Sheva, Josh and I made it to the helicopter and escaped the base in time. During that time, we traced Chris's PDA to a volcanic ridge. It took some time to get there but, as soon as we did… we seen them on a rock that was ready to give way to the lava." Jill said

"That must have been gut wrenching… I assume they defeated that bastard…" Rebecca said putting the stethoscope on her chest "Breath in…"

*Jill breathed in* "Breath out…" Rebecca said and Jill breathed out

"It was, and they grabbed on just in time. We thought the worse was over, but Wesker wasn't willing to give up…" Jill said

"He was still alive?!" Rebecca expressed

"Yes, being in lava didn't slow his ambitions and he tried to bring us down with him." Jill continued "With quick assessment of the situation, I directed them to use the RPG-7's to finish him off once and for all…" then she looked up at Rebecca, seeing that her head was down and her fist balled up

"Rebecca… are you okay?" Jill called out

"Yes…" Rebecca still looking down "I… I am just… glad. Glad that you all made it out safely. Fighting against the odds when all seemed hopeless." looks up at Jill "Even after being brainwashed, you still fought the fight, not letting anything slow you down. That is why… I admire you Jill."

"Rebecca…" Jill whispered

"From the mansion, to Raccoon City, to Russia and now this… I am proud to see you as that role model and you will always be 'superwoman' in my eyes." Rebecca closed in wrapping her arms around Jill giving her a peck on the cheek and hugging her again "Welcome back… Jill."

"Thank you Rebecca… for being here for me." Jill patting Rebecca's back

"Anything for you..." Rebecca replied

Rebecca lets go of Jill looking down to her side, Jill seen that Rebecca was red in the face and adjusted her head to find Rebecca's face; then Jill gently grabbed Rebecca's chin. Rebecca's eyes met with Jill's again looking in her embarrassment.

"Everything okay?" Jill asked

"Yeah… it's just, that I hugged you so many times… I am just really happy." Rebecca replied

"Don't worry." Jill returned with a smile

"Anyway, I might know why you are pale in the skin… as well as why your hair is blonde." Rebecca said

"What do you think it might be?" Jill questioned

"Well, the lack of blood in your body can lead to paleness in the skin. As for your hair, the same thing can be said or it could be that a chemical that was injected into your body turned your hair into what it is." Rebecca assessed "I have to take a blood sample to be sure…"

"Makes sense…" Jill said "Wesker did say I helped him complete Uroboros… I wonder what he meant by that."

"Wesker can burn in hell for all that I care… what he did is unforgivable and he payed the price." Rebecca huffed

"Right on sister." Jill laughed

Rebecca laughed along with her "Let me get this needle for the sample. Also I have to fix up your wound, which shouldn't be too difficult for me to do."

She walks back to the counter with the aluminum tray. At the counter, she begins pulling out an assortment of medical supplies placing them on the cart. Once finished, Rebecca walked back to Jill.

"Okay, first I am going to draw your blood to analyze it to find the cause of your condition. Second, I am going to clean the wound on your chest and the cavities that is apparent with a natural agent for cleansing. Then I will fill the cavities with stem cells so the body can repair the damage in half the time, after that, I'll stitch your cavities with synthetic sutures that will dissolve into your body and coat them with a liquid band-aid agent so they can stay intact until you finish healing. After that, the area should look good as before…" Rebecca explained

"Sounds good to me, I'm ready." Jill said

"Well then, let us begin… hold out your arm please." Rebecca said

As Rebecca started her operation on Jill in the medical room, outside in the main hall of the BSAA West Africa branch, the employees and infantrymen were making their passes to and fro the base. Right in the middle of it all, Chris was leaning on the receptionist desk waiting for Jill with his arms folded in deep thought. Sheva is found walking from the mess hall, holding two cups of orange juice in her hands. Once in Chris's proximity, she graciously handed one to him and Chris happily accepted. As the two sip down their beverage, they both look into space; then Sheva opened with the thought.

"So… Chris. What did you do to piss Wesker off so badly?" she said

Kind of caught off guard, Chris almost choked on his juice but, noted of the deal that he made with Sheva when they were on the tanker. He held the cup in his hand steadily as he was going to remense what happened between him and Wesker.

"Well, it all started with our mission to the Arklay Mountains near Raccoon City in 1998, a rescue mission in search of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team who was investigating the anonymous murders on the outskirts of Raccoon City…" Chris opened up

Chris continued with his story that transpired at the Arklay mansion, Sheva was captivated by the events Chris laid out; detail by detail.

"So that's how you met Rebecca…" Sheva said

"Yeah, she helped me through a lot back then. I remember getting her serum for a fallen comrade who was badly wounded by a giant mutated snake." Chris replied

"A giant… snake?" Sheva perked a brow

"Yes, everything in that house was out of the ordinary…"

Progressing through the tale, Chris made it to the point where he confronted Umbrella's ultimate bio weapon; the Tyrant. Making mention of the mockery towards Weskers ideals and defeating the ultimate weapon once and for all.

"I see why he was so touched by you Chris… and he still lived after that?" Sheva finishing off the juice

"Yeah… and that is only the beginning…"

Before Chris could start the next story, Josh was coming up to them. As the two looked up at him, they had seen the look of urgency written on his face.

"Chris, Sheva… I need you in the briefing room immediately." Josh said

"What is it?" Chris said

"It's about the dispatch team sent to the Tricell tanker… something went wrong. Come." Josh going back in the direction towards the briefing room; Chris and Sheva followed after

Once they made it to the communication room, upon entering, Josh took a position to Chris's right while Sheva stood to his left. In the room, they seen BSAA dispatcher Marcus Kurt and a high ranking Naval officer General Robert J. Chambers; as the general looked back, they gave their salute to the US officer.

"Aides." General Chambers said making his approach "I'm General Robert Chambers…" holds his hand out for the handshake

"Chris Redfield…" he returns the shake

"Redfield… yes, you have quite the record son. You should be proud." Chambers said

"I am just doing my job sir." Chris replied

"Right." Chambers then turns to Sheva "Who is your companion here?"

"Sheva Alomar…" she held her hand out for the shake

"It's a pleasure, you did a good service yourself." Chambers complimented

"Thank you, sir." Sheva said

*clears throat* "Now with introductions out the way, it's time to get to the matter at hand." Archer said

"What is the problem sir?" Chris asked

"Well after you and your lady friend took care of that B.O.W, I was given order to compromise the tanker and accelerate its destruction so no other could harvest samples." Chambers said pacing back and forth with his hands behind him

"Were they successful?" Sheva questioned

"The ship was blown up but, not by them…" Chambers sternly looked at Chris and Sheva

"What do you mean by that sir?" Chris asked

"I am saying that whatever else was still on that ship… killed both BSAA and SEALS single handedly. We've received a distress call from them during their mission, with Captain Stones help; we were able to clear up some of the static from the message." Chambers turned to Kurt "Play the message…"

Kurt presses the play button to recall the distress call from the dispatch team's pilot; the following message sounded:

_*[Patrick here… buzz… we are under… buzz… I repeat we are… buzz… attack… by an unknown B.O.W…. buzz… female… buzz… oh shit… buzz…. STOKES… HURRY… buzz… hell… buzz… GUAAAACK!!!... buzzzzt]_*

The transmission is cut off, as it was; General Chambers had a serious look on his face. Once he turned to Chris and Sheva, they had their own grimaces painted on their face.

"What the hell…" Chris balled up his fists

"General… with all due respect, at what time the teams were dispatched?" Sheva asked

"After we confirmed the inactivity of the B.O.W. due to satellite imagery and US Predators, we prepped the two five man teams two hours prior; they left at 0600." Chambers said

"When did you get that message?" Chris asked

"Fifteen minutes before your arrival…" Chambers said

"Also, we picked up imagery of the ship's decimation…" Josh walked to the table and started typing on the laptop to bring up the recent imaging "Here is where the ship was destroyed… as you can see by the explosion but…" Josh scales the picture to an object near the explosion

"A helicopter…" Chris said

"Yes… this was the only one active near the site. The other was destroyed as you can see the extra burst over here." Josh pointed the arrow to a part of the cloud

"Not only this new B.O.W. wiped out the team but, it has an extensive intelligence?!" Sheva exclaimed

"It seems that way; to make matters worse… we can't even track down that remaining chopper with the satellite's GPS. Either the signal is disabled or something is interfering with it. We wouldn't find out until the homing beacon activates…" General Chambers said

"How much time until it does sir…" Chris asked

"An hour or so…" Chambers said

"Damn it!" Chris slammed the table

"There is nothing we can do now Chris…" Sheva looked up at him

"She's right son… we just have to play the game." General Chambers "Besides, we need you back in the states as soon as possible…"

"What's happening th…" Chris incompletely said

Suddenly, the doors where open, everyone looked back and seen Jill and Rebecca along with the CIA agent Jacob. He lowered his glasses and made only one statement towards Chris.

"It is time to go Mr. Redfield…"

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 4]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Reminisce

"As the flower blooms and dies, a new life emerges in its place…"


	5. Departure

**[START OF CHAPTER 5]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Departure

* * *

CIA Agent Jacob stood at the door waiting for Chris; instead it was interrupted by Rebecca. As she entered the room, Rebecca reached for her father; General Chambers was ready to intercept his daughter. During the same moment, Jill walked further into the room already seeing by the faces and imagery that something is wrong.

"Hi dad!" Rebecca said grasping his hands

"Hey Becky… I thought I told you to address me otherwise?" General Chambers raised a brow

"I'm sorry, I can't help it…" Rebecca gave a weary smile

"Jill, you are looking much better." Sheva said making contact with her shoulder

"Yeah, Rebecca did a good job." Jill and Rebecca looked at each other with Rebecca at her father's side proudly nodding to one another

"What is going on?" Jill asked

"There is a new B.O.W…" Chris said

"WHAT?!" Jill expressed

Rebecca gasped "Is that true?" asking her father

"Yes Becky." General Chambers said

"To make it worse, it is very intelligent." Sheva said

"What else could we have missed… even I can contest that there was nothing else other than what we faced!" Jill said

"I know; it all seems too baffling…" Chris angrily said

"Whatever 'what' it may be, you need to go back to America; Redfield, Valentine… Jacob here will brief you and give files on the recent incidents. Alomar and Stone will investigate the situation here. Is that understood?" General Chambers said

"Understood…" Chris said as he made his way out of the room

"Understood sir…" Jill said following after Chris

"What about you dad?" Rebecca said

"Becky, you know I wait till my men are done." General Chambers said "Now go with Redfield and Valentine…"

"Okay." Rebecca gives her father a hug before she left the room

Within the moment, Sheva and Josh's attention turned toward the Naval General.

"So… what are our orders… sir?" Sheva asked

"Well, currently we both have BSAA and SEALS mobilized for stabilization and purification of the autonomous zone of Kijuji. Primary objective is to eliminate and incinerate the bodies of the infected; so far the mission went without casualties but, a few minor injuries." General Chambers said

"What about the tanker?" Josh said

"There is already an investigation team on the way; they will salvage whatever they can for us to gain more insight on the situation… You are to get prepped for your next mission in 30 minutes." General Chambers said

"Yes sir!" Sheva and Josh said rhythmically and they exited the room

General Chambers turned back to the monitor looking upward at the image, giving a long drawn out sigh.

"Contact the teams upon their progress and notify the border guards of Alomar and Stone's arrival…" General Chambers ordered

"Yes sir…" Kurt said

"May God help us…" General Chambers said to himself

Outside the BSAA West African Branch, Chris was making his way to the private jet on the runway ready to go along with Jill walking beside him; Rebecca was a few steps behind them and agent Jacob was a few more steps behind. Getting closer to the plane, the sound of it grows louder but, it didn't interrupt on last call to Chris.

"Chriiiissss!" Sheva yelled running towards them along with Josh

"Hm?" Chris turned around as well as the others waiting for her

"Chris… " Sheva coming into proximity "You are not going to leave without saying good bye are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that Sheva… I didn't mean to do so." Chris said

"I know, the sense of urgency comes first…" Sheva said

"Unfortunately… It seems like you just got your next assignment." Chris said looking to his side

"Yes, but don't worry, Josh and I have things covered here… you and Jill go and do what you must." Sheva smirked

"I trust you… also thank you for all of your help Sheva… no words can express how I feel." Chris looked upon Sheva

"I can say the same, Chris, I will never forget this experience… partner." Sheva gives a glowing smile holding her hand out towards Chris

"Next time we meet, partner…" Chris shook her hand returning his manly smile

Jill walked over to Sheva and gave her a sisterly hug; grasping tightly

"Thank you so much Sheva, for everything you've done. For keeping Chris safe and saving me." Jill said

"It was no problem Jill, I am glad that you are reunited with Chris after so long." Sheva returned the embrace

Jill then turned to Josh "Josh, thank you for helping me back at the facility, I am truly grateful. Also I am sorry about your friend Doug." She grasped Josh's hand to comfort for his loss; Sheva immediately turned toward Josh hearing this news for the first

"It's quite alright; Doug's sacrifice was not in vain for we were successful. It has been an honor working with you, Jill Valentine." Josh landed his other hand on top of hers giving it a shake

After they finished, Chris stepped in front of Josh "Josh, you certainly got Sheva and I through some tight spots. I don't know what we could have done without you." he placed his right hand on Josh's left shoulder

"I do what I do to help; there was never a dull moment with you. Thank you for taking care of Sheva… brother." Josh said reaching for a handshake

As Chris grasped Josh's right hand, their grip tightened with their shake bringing each other in for the brother hug; patting one another on their backs. Then Rebecca wrapped her arms around both Sheva and Josh bringing them in towards her; squeezing tightly.

"I know our meeting was short but, I am going to miss you two already…" letting go of the two "Please, be careful out there…" Rebecca held's their hands in her own

"We will Rebecca… and take good care of Chris and Jill." Sheva said and Josh gave a nod

"I will." Rebecca smiled

Once everyone said their good byes', Jill and Rebecca where the first to climb up the stairs into the plane. Then agent Jacob was the third to climb up readily making his way in, then he turned around waiting on the last passenger to follow after. Chris was the last to step onto the stairs and before he made his way inside the plane, he turned back at the two new companions he made; from the distance gave a thumbs up to Sheva and Josh. The two returned the same before seeing Chris disappear into the plane. Still standing there, Sheva and Josh stared at the plane as its staircase folded inward sealing the door. From the plane, Chris, Jill and Rebecca looked from their windows staring back at them. The plane started to move onto the tarmac, as it made its final adjustments, it started to speed on the tarmac. The roar of the engines followed loudly behind the plane as it finally dusted from the ground; soaring into the air.

_*thought*_ "Stay safe… Chris…" Sheva looking up at the sky seeing the plane in the distance

On the plane _*thought*_ "Take care… Sheva…" looking down at the ground from his window

Sheva folded her arms, missing Chris already… as she looked down, Josh gripped her shoulder. Sheva turned back at him.

"Come Sheva, we have to get ready…" Josh said

"Yeah, lets go…" Sheva said turning back to the base to get ready for the next mission

Back inside, Josh and Sheva were getting ready to set out again in Kijuju to assist the clean up crew. Sheva reloaded her HK 45C pistol and HK MSG-90A1 sniper rifle, Josh reloaded his SIG-Sauer P250 and grabbed a Beretta 1201FP from the rack. The two double checked their PDA's and communication equipment making sure it is working properly.

"Ready Josh?" Sheva said

"Ready." Josh replied

The two made their way out of the weapon room and out of the base. Walking in a manner to get the job done, Sheva and Josh stepped into the Hum-V; Josh was on the driver side and Sheva rode shotgun. Josh started the Hum-V and Sheva opened up with the line.

"No rest for the weary…" Sheva said

"Just like old times." Josh said

They glanced at one another giving their expressions, then they rode off from the base. On the way to their destination, the Hum-V was kicking a lot of dirt from behind making a dust cloud in its wake. Sheva looked out from the Hum-V staring at the scenery of the Sahara plain; with Josh driving at a very high speed is giving Sheva a good amount of wind which relaxed her a bit. In the distance, Josh sees the man made border that closed off Kijuju from the rest of West Africa; Sheva turned her head forward, as she did, she seen two border guards in black BDU's at the gates they were approaching. The guards seen the Hum-V coming up who anticipated its arrival, one of them held their hand up while holding their M4. Josh slowed to a halt so that he and Sheva can gain clearance to go through the gates; the guards walked up to the truck.

"Show us some ID please…" the Navy SEAL said from Josh's side

Josh and Sheva both pulled out their ID's giving a clear view for the men to see. The SEALs gave them a good look and gave the OK.

"Alright you're clear to go…" the Navy SEAL said to them, then he turned to the other SEAL "Open the gate…"

The second SEAL walked over to open the gate, Sheva and Josh put their ID's up and drove through the opening gate. Now within the confines of the Kijuju region, the two seen a lot of activity to and fro being done by both BSAA and SEALS; they seen many 7 ton trucks and dirt trucks dumping the infected bodies into an incineration pit. As they passed through, the smell of burning flesh only reminded them of such genocide that took place here; knowing that things like this can never continue.

Closing in on a familiar checkpoint, Josh brought the Hum-V to a halt; as he did, both he and Sheva stepped out of it. Seeing before them are three Navy SEALS in front of their DPV, one of them had dirty blonde hair with shades on and a bit tan on the skin, the other had brown hair with a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead and his skin was lighter than the blonde haired one. The one in-between them was a dark complex woman, as dark as Sheva, had a unique hair color from the rest. It seemed like they were waiting for Sheva and Josh to come; walking up to them.

"Are you Sheva Alomar and Captain Josh Stone?" asked the white haired woman

"Yes…" the two said

"Nice to meet you, I am Elena Imara… these two jokers behind me is Billy and Jimmy." Elena pointed behind herself at the two

As they exchanged handshakes, Sheva looked upon Elena, seeing that she may be 23 years of age or younger than herself; regardless she got to the position that she is in.

"We were ordered to rendezvous with you for the assist of clean up; since you guys took care of the big mess already." Elena said

"We appreciate your assistance… lets get to work shall we?" Sheva said

"I thought you'd never ask…" Elena smirked

Sheva and Josh joined Elena and her compatriots becoming a group of five. They trekked through the slums of Kijuju, both Sheva and Elena covered the front end, Josh covered the sides and Billy and Jimmy covered the back end. Progressing through the sun blazed streets, there was a rattle in the distance, the group turned where the noise was; not letting their guard down for even a second. There was something looking down at them from above and as the group advanced further; the unknown assailant jumped from the roof, it was no other than a Manji remnant.

"Roooaaaar!!" yelled the Manji

The group immediately turned around, but Sheva was the first to shoot it. The Manji fell hard on the ground.

"Nice one…" Elena said

"Where there's one, there is bound to be more…" Sheva said and on que, more Manji rushed in with their murderous intent; expressing themselves with growls.

"Oh boy…" Elena said starting to shoot her XM8 rifle

"Looks like they wanna bring the party to us…" Jimmy said hitting them square in the face with his PSG-1

"Don't get too careless Jim…" Billy said tagging them with his HK MP-5N

Coming from every possible direction and hearing the constant growls, the group's kill count was rising with every dropping Manji; hitting them with pure precision by shooting them in the joints crippling or immobilizing them and finishing them off with lead in their heads. As the numbers started dwindling, Elena finished off what appeared to be the last one, but another jumped out of nowhere.

*click… click click click* "Shit!" Elena said

She realized that she was out of ammo, thinking on her feet, she dropped the gun and intercepted the Manji with a jump crescent kick to the head which decapitated it on contact. Landing from her flip, the headless monster fell on the ground.

"Show off…" Jimmy said as he along with the group witnessed Elena's technique

"I aim to please…" Elena smirked picking her XM8 off the ground

"Impressive…" Sheva said

"Those guys gave us quite the workout." Josh said

"You can say that again…" Billy said "That looks like the last of em."

As they looked around to make sure the coast was totally clear… Elena tapped her ear piece to get in contact with the pickup convoy.

"You guys take a seat and rest for a bit… I gotta make a call to pick this garbage up." Elena said

The group took her advice without hesitation as they rested on the sides of the rundown shacks.

"Reaper, this is Silver Eagle, do you copy?" Elena said

_{Reaper here, I read you loud and clear Silver Eagle… *cuuzzt*}_

"There is another group in need of your services… over." she said

_{Alright, I logged the coordinates of your PDA and I'll be there shortly… over and out *cuuzzt*}_

Once Elena finished her message, Sheva couldn't help but to noticed the type of kick that she used, which was related to a well-known style in Africa. During the moment Elena was reloading her rifle, Sheva walked up to her to engage in small talk.

"That was a pretty good move you pulled back there…" Sheva said

Elena's undivided attention was grabbed "Oh… thanks." she looked back at her gun "You weren't bad yourself, only using a pistol is pretty bold; same goes for your partner."

"Well Josh and I go way ba…" Sheva interrupted as she got a transmission

_{Sheva, Josh… do you read me, this is Chambers. *cuuzzt*}_

Josh immediately stood at attention, listening in on the transmission

"We read you sir…" Sheva said

_{We got a fix on the missing helicopter… *cuuzzt*}_

"You found it?! Where…?" Sheva said

_{Kurt is going to upload the coordinates to your PDA. Your new objective is to get to that site immediately! Take the SEALS with you for back up… understood?}_

"Understood sir, Sheva over and out…" she expressed

Josh looked at Sheva and nodded to one another, then they started to walk back in the direction to their Hum-V. Elena and the other two SEALS curiosity was peeked on why they were going back.

"Where are you guys goin?!" Elena said

*turns back* "Come, I'll explain once we get to our vehicles…" Sheva said running back in the other direction and the SEALS followed

The group finally got to their vehicles, soon as Josh and Sheva hopped into the Hum-V, the engine roared as Josh revved it up instantly and rode off; Elena and her crew rode behind them in their DPV. Heading toward their destination, Elena called the duo from the DPV to be briefed on the next assignment.

_{Elena here… can you debrief us on the situation? *cuuzzt*}_

"Our objective is to investigate the missing helicopter that was sent to the now demolished Tricell tanker…" Sheva said

_{Missing helicopter…?! What does that mean? *cuuzzt*}_

"It means that the team sent there… was compromised by an unknown B.O.W. and it stole the helicopter…" Sheva relayed

_{What the fuck?! So that means… the team sent there, is dead?!}_

"Yes…" Sheva said

Silence filled the moment as the SEALS team behind them was told of this news for the first time; then Elena continued.

_{Well then… I wonder what awaits us…}_

With the conversation ending there, the group was nearing their destination passing many buildings along the way. They had seen something coming up in the horizon of the wave of heat. Closing in upon it, the image revealed itself to be the missing helicopter in an open square market; making a sliding stop ten feet away from the chopper, Josh and Sheva rushed out of the Hum-V immediately pointing their guns approaching with caution. Little after the SEALS DPV arrived and they stepped out in their protocol fashion as well.

Now searching within the helicopter, Sheva and Josh seen a hole where the pilot seat was; as her eyes wandered, she seen an arm slumped on the side of the second seat. Sheva stepped in the helicopter to gain a better look at the body, only to see that it was a man in BSAA BDU's with a hole in his body.

"My god…" Sheva lowered her gun

"Sheva, what's wrong?" Josh questioned

Sheva looked at Josh "Josh, come help me with this…" she said

As Josh stepped in and seen what Sheva seen, he was at dismay to see another fellow pilot a victim to this unknown thing. The two holstered their guns and grabbed the ends of the deceased body; Sheva had the lower body while Josh had the upper body. They carried the body out of the helicopter where the three SEAL members were waiting; as Sheva and Josh carefully lowered the body, the trio got a good look at what happened.

"Damn…" Billy said

"Elena… what happened to him?" Jimmy said

"You're asking me? I don't know… your guess is good as mine." Elena looked up at Sheva "What do you think?" asking Sheva

Still looking down at the body "All I can say is that this B.O.W. is dangerous… and we need to find it immediately

"Question is… where?" Josh said

Suddenly, the group heard a faint crowd noise coming from the north end of the district they was in. Not wasting any more time, the group followed the mysterious ambiance leading them through the town. Rushing through the alleys, they kept in a single file line with Sheva as lead. The sounds grew louder upon their approach, coming towards a gap in-between the ally, Sheva noticed Manji's to her left so she quickly held her gun up to it; the group reacted to her action. As all of them looked, they seen that the Manji's wasn't acting like 'themselves'. Instead, they were walking at a slow pace, moaning and groaning; they turned to their right and seen the same thing going on.

"They sure don't look as peppy as they were before…" Jimmy said

"Regardless, we have to be careful and see what is going on…"Josh said

"Josh is right… Jimmy take the left and Elena take the right as you two cover the high ground. Josh and Billy, stay at ground level and get a cover on their target area; and I will cover the middle from atop the roof." Sheva ordered "Are we good?"

"Yes…" all said simultaneously and started to span out

Sheva was given a boost by Josh upon the building in front of them so she can reach the top. Jimmy takes the high ground to the left getting into his professional sniper position, Billy and Josh takes the lower ground hiding behind the walls as they followed the group, Elena takes the high ground to the right navigating the roofs; and Sheva took the middle building that she was climbing, as she made it to the roof of the twenty-five foot building, Sheva immediately crouched and walked close to the edge. She pulled out her HK MSG-90A1 to scope the activity.

Once everyone took their positions, all had a better view of the masses at the square. Looking through her scope, Sheva couldn't believe the amount all in one place; as she navigated further up, Sheva seen a human like figure standing beyond them. Seeing the figure wearing what looked like Wesker's midnight trench, but in a purple tone and under it even though not clear in view, a suit that looks similar to Jill's; and most of all, it is female. Sheva scopes further up to the head, not looking familiar at first, she double checks by zooming in with her scope.

"No… it can't be…" Sheva in disbelief, still observing to make sure her eyes are not tricking her

During activity, Excella gathered all the remaining Manji, as they all stood dazed, bobbing from side to side making their moans and groans.

"You all served me well my children… now quench my thirst…" Excella said

She held her hands out and tentacles jutted from her finger tips stabbing the first group of ten, then it branched out of the back of their necks tagging the others behind them… Sheva's attention was turned toward the action, observing as all the Manji were getting injected by the tentacle.

"Aaarrg…" the Manji sounded as they were stabbed by Excella's extension

It continued making a web through its hosts till it reached for the very last ones; from there Excella instantly sucked all of their fluids and energy. Her body began buckling to the overflow of rage and hate of these Manji. People who had succumbed themselves to the emotion which lead to their fate.

"Oooh the rage… such rage and anger… fuel my fire… fuel my hate!" Excella harped as her body begins to bump out some muscular structure. Excella threw back her head as she cringes with power.

"Yes… yes… YES!!!" Excella yelled which was heard by the group

All of the Manji fell on the ground withered; as the wind blew their bodies eroded. Excella raised her head back up, overseeing all of the bodies she drained; then Excella looked up towards the sky, and with her sharp vision noticed Sheva on the roof. During that moment Sheva seen Excella looking up in her direction, in woe of being spotted, Sheva checks her scope again but sees that Excella was gone… only to hear that familiar voice.

"Looking for me?" Excella grins widely as she was behind Sheva.

In the instant Sheva was kicked off the roof… falling on other roof tops along the way from the twenty-five foot building. Once Sheva crashed on the ground, Excella jumped down to her; as Sheva was trying to get up, she seen Excella looking down at her.

"Excella! You… you're supposed to be dead!" Sheva said

"Yes… I was just as surprised as you were…" Excella said giving a pondered look

"So it was you who killed those men!" Sheva yelled

*turns back in note* "Mmmm, that's right… and they were delicious too…" Excella licked her lips grabbing Sheva off the ground by the collar of her vest

"What do you plan on doing to me?!" Sheva leered into her eyes

"I dunno yet but…" *sniffs* "Oh my… you smell very wonderful… yes, your adrenaline, your hormones are screaming to me; it smells better than any other. I feel that you are very tough yet confused; you are worried of what I've become…"

Sheva was surprised that Excella was able to read her feelings through her smell, finding it quite disturbing.

"I find it odd that you are alone… but I doubt that you are. Where is your other vigilante friend… Chris?" Excella said

"I won't tell you…" Sheva said

"Well then…" brings Sheva closer "Looks like I have to show you what else I can do…" Excella said "Give me a kiss…"

As she was closing the gap between her and Sheva, Excella is suddenly grabbed from behind

"Chris?!" Excella looking back

"Guess again!" Josh said lifting her from the ground ready to suplex "EERRAAAAAH!!" he yelled

While in mid-flight, the grip on Sheva was loosened as Excella was sailing backwards in the momentum of Josh's power. Coming towards the ground, Excella reversed the suplex by using the momentum to flip back on her feet; in that same instance, she caught Josh and threw him towards a nearby metal shack now indented by his body as he fell on the ground. Excella started to walk towards Josh.

"My my, you almost had me there… such raw power…" Excella now standing over him "Ooooh God, your flesh…" she picks him up by the neck

"I see why you are so strong… you have a lot of testosterone within you… that's why you have these delectable muscles" Excella grab his bicep with her free hand "You don't mind if I…"

*pshooo* a sniper bullet was shot at Excella's left shoulder

"Gah!" Excella let go of Josh

*pshooo* *pshooo* two more shots was fired at her

Being tagged two more times, Excella did not show any great deal of pain from the bullets but her anger was fueled; she immediately spotted the sniper and rushed at him before he could react. Before Jimmy knew it, Excella was right beside him.

"Oh shit!!" Jimmy said

"Hi…" Excella said grabbing a hold of Jimmy

As she did, Excella jumped off the building he was on still holding Jimmy and slammed him on the ground from five stories. A gush of blood spilled out of Jimmy's mouth as the impact injured him greatly, Sheva who was still hurt from her fall stared in horror. Excella continued by dragging him on the ground, tossing him into a statue.

"Gaaah!" Jimmy yelped as his back hit the stone, falling on the ground

Excella made her step towards him and kneeled down by him, once she did, Excella took his shades off to see the look in his eyes.

"Mmmm, such pretty eyes… the expression of your pain is priceless. It looks like you wouldn't need these anymore…" Excella covering his mouth with her hand and immediately started draining his life

"Mmmeerrgh" Jimmy sounded as he squirmed

Everyone looked as they seen Jimmy being succumbed to Excella's action, instantly, Elena came out of the alleyway shooting her XM8 at Excella; screaming out in anger.

"RAAAAAAH!" Elena sounded as she was running toward her

"ELENA NOOOOO!" Sheva expressed

Excella alerted, dodged the incoming shots shadow stepping closer to her, once in range; Excella punched Elena in the gut. A mass of saliva ejected out of Elena as the wind was knocked out of her; she fell on the ground in a slow-motion like fashion. Crippled due to the hard punch, Elena tried to grab her gun, but it was stopped by Excella's boot. Excella took the liberty of taking Elena's XM8 out of her hands, as she held the gun; Excella was pointing with it.

"This is a nice little toy… I will take good care of it…" Excella said

"You… son… of a--" Elena said but interrupted by being stomped on "AAaaahhhh!" she screamed

"My, you have quite the mouth on you… I should punish you…" Excella said

As she was going to stomp on her again, volleys of bullets came from the opposite side coming at her, dodging in a timely manner; Excella seen Billy coming after her. Excella returned fire with her new XM8; shooting his legs which made him fall onto the ground in agony.

"Aaarrggh!" Billy exclaimed taking in deep breaths for relief holding the area in pain; then Excella picked him up, his arms fell on his sides

"I'm going to suck you dry… just like your friend!" Excella raised her right arm in the air

"R-really… well suck on this… bitch!" Billy raised his hand revealing four pin's on his fingers

Once Excella turned her eyes seeing the pins *BOOOOOOM!!* a massive explosion covered both her and Billy in its mist. Sheva finally got up from the ground, not letting the pain keep her from her duty. As the smoke cleared, Sheva pointed her gun, for she seen a figure standing within.

The wind revealed Excella with smoke trailing off of her trench coat and beside her is the formal self of Billy; torn by the martyr act he preformed. She looked down at the corpse and was saddened that her meal blew himself up.

"What a waste… but I give you an A for effort…" Excella said

Then her eyes turned to Sheva, the two stared at one other, not budging an inch; Excella gave a chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Sheva said

"Oh nothing… I just never thought I'd have so much fun doing this…" Excella said "Now I know how Albert feels…" she sighed

"FUN?!... you think this is fun?!" Sheva yelled

"Of course I do my dear…" Excella stretches as she finished healing "Too bad I can't have anymore… I have an appointment with destiny and I can't be late…" she puts on Jimmy's shades

"Destiny…?" Sheva questioned

"Yes… for this is a new life for me… you will understand soon enough. Also, I thank you and Chris for killing Albert for me, I would have done it myself if you died…." Excella turns her back to Sheva "This world has only one throne… and that throne is rightfully mine." she began to laugh

Excella started to walk away and as Sheva tried to shoot her, she vanished quickly as a purple mist. Sheva lowered her gun, still looking in the direction where Excella was, thinking to herself about what she said.

"Destiny… what does she mean…?" Sheva pondered

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 5]** Resident Evil 5.5 – Departure

"As the flower blooms and dies, a new life emerges in its place…"


End file.
